


execution ballet

by lady_pembroke



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Dark, Gen, Poetry, katherine howard deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_pembroke/pseuds/lady_pembroke
Summary: A poem inspired by the "Execution Ballet" scene in season 4 of The Tudors.





	execution ballet

she dances in her white dress

bare feet caressing the floor

_(they stumble on shaky legs toward the block)_

her skirts swirl; she is lost in herself

time is immaterial

_(everything moves too fast, life slipping away)_

the world is unreal

how could it have gone so wrong?

_(the crowd's shouts drown a final prayer)_

a queen at seventeen

now dancing alone in a tower

_(the axe falls, sudden, abrupt)_

she flows, dreamlike, through the motions

a rose in fullest bloom

_(crimson petals drip, drip, drip)_

her eyes do not see

it is as if she is already gone

_(just like that, a thread cut)_

she sinks into a final, elegant curtsy

young and damned and fair

_(life is very beautiful, isn't it?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm not much of a poetry person, but something about this scene really inspired me, so here we are. Please don't hesitate to comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
